Return To The Realms
by Kitty Kat17
Summary: It's 2 Months after the Immortals war is over and Daine and Numair finally tie the knot! but things happen when they visit the Realms Of The Gods. Is it Orzorne or is it a new enemy?
1. Acceptance

Return To The Realms Chapter 1: Acceptance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Tamora Pierce Characters. I'm just a girl writing a fic! ^_^  
  
The Realms  
  
Sara sat looking as the flamebirds (A/N: If I'm wrong someone correct me!) danced around in the sky. Sara watched as an image took place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daine sat on her window of Numair's tower, thinking about his proposal. She smiled and decided this was the man she loved. Very quietly she got up and walked to Numair's study.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weiryn walked up to his love and watched along. Sara smiled "She has made the right decision" "Maybe on the next full moon we will call her and." Weiryn paused, He still didn't agree with Daine and Numair's relationship. "My love" Sara whispered "He makes her happy, as you do me" She kissed him slightly on his cheek. "Very well" replied Weiryn "Next full moon we shall bring them though" "Thank you" replied Sara "We shall celebrate their happiness"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daine knocked softly on Numair's door.  
  
"Why am I knocking so quietly!" demanded Daine in her head  
  
"You are his love, He loves you with all his heart!" Daine held her head up high and knocked again, louder. No one answer but she could here voices inside. "Yes your majesty" Numair's voice drifted though Daine's heart skipped a beat. What if Numair was called away? What if I never get to tell him? Daine's head started spinning. "and bring Daine if you must." King Jonathan's voice interrupted her thoughts. Daine smiled. "Sure see you Johnny Boy!" Numair said Daine could just make out a mumble from the king. Daine knocked again Someone moved inside to open the door. Numair's figure stood in the doorway. "Hello magelet!" he exclaimed Daine smiled back She looked into his study expecting to see King Jonathan but realized Numair must have been speaking though the fire. "Magelet?" Numair's voice interrupted. Daine came racing back to reality and blushed a crimson red. "Sorry" she mumbled "How rude of me, come in!" Numair exclaimed making her feel a little better. Daine walked in and sat in a comfy chair facing Numair's desk. Numair poured some fruit juice for both of them and sat down. "What do I owe the pleasure of tonight?" questioned Numair "I. I." Daine stammered  
  
Stop It! Daine thought he'll be so pleased just spit it out!  
  
Why was she so nervous? Finally finding her courage she said "Numair, after a lot of thinking I have come to a decision!" Numair grinned, he knew what was coming. "Yes, I will marry you!" Daine smiled Smiling Numair went over to Daine and kissed her passionately. "Good" he replied after they broke their kiss "No more waiting!" Daine laughed and they kissed again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara smiled  
  
"Thank you Mithros, That the next full moon is only a day away" Sara smiled again as she watched Daine and Numair in the firebirds "Thank you"  
  
(A/N: Wow! The first chapter to a good story (I hope ^_-) is finished! Kinda short but I guess short can be good! I hope you enjoy it enough to review! (hee hee just kidding! ^_^) 


	2. The Adventure begins!

Return To The Realms Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce Characters so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Thanks 4 your reviews! Kat: There were only 3! Me: *glares* sssh! On with the next chapter!  
  
Daine opened her eyes and smiled, Life couldn't be better she thought I have a beautiful, handsome man I am to wed. She would get to see old friends. Numair had told Daine about the King Jonathan's orders. They were to ride Pirates Swoop and visit Sir Lady Alanna and Baron George of Pirates Swoop. They had the mission plus Daine loved visiting Alanna and George. A soft knock at Daine's door made her snap out of her daydream. "Daine, It's Numair are you decent?" Numair's voice sounded. Daine looked down she was only wearing her nightgown. So what? She thought after all they would wed soon enough. Slowly she got up and answered the door. Numair blushed What's HIS problem She thought, After all we will wed soon and he'll see me like this all the time. "We leave soon" Numair was speaking "I'll get George (A/N: named after a fabulous friend of mine not after Tamora's George) to knock on your door in about 10 minutes" George, Numair's new servant was in his teens and had brown hair and green eyes. Daine thought that he was cute. but she loved Numair. "Daine?" Numair's voice sounded in her ears. "Is that alright?" Daine laughed and blushed lightly "Of course it's alright" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Good!" Numair pulled her close and kissed her passionately. The flood of desire nearly caught her but Numair broke the kiss. "See you later on then," He said happily and retreated. Daine closed the door and sighed. How she loved Numair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Realms  
  
Sara stood outside cooking some porridge for her guest. "So young Verlidaine is returning" the voice said "Yes" Sara replied "We are bringing her though tomorrow" The guest smiled "It will be good to see her again" "Yes" Sara replied, "She will be happy to see you again too!" Sara and her guest smiled. Weiryn came back carrying a rabbit god he just had killed. "Anyone hungry?" He asked Sara smiled "You should have spared that for the feast tomorrow" "I don't think he would like to be killed again so soon!" Weiryn smiled and kissed Sara "It's alright, we shall save it until tomorrow!" All three grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitten trilled as Daine went back inside. Daine laughed "Hello Kit, Come on help me pack!" Kitten trilled again as she went to find Daine's bag. While Kitten was doing this Daine changed into her most comfortable breeches on and her favourite red and gold tunic. She smiled. Numair loved her when she wore this ensemble. It showed her womanly curves. Kitten's trill told her that she had found her bag. Daine walked back out into her main quarters and found that Kitten had also packed her bag for her. Smiling Daine bent down and hugged Kitten "Thank you" she whispered. Kitten turned a shade of pink, Daine couldn't help but smile at this. Kitten walked off and returned with her brush. Daine quickly pulled it though her locks of smoky brown hair. I'll leave it down she thought, Numair liked it that way. A knock at her door told her it was time to leave "Come in George" (A/N: hee hee ^_^) Daine called Her door opened and George's head poked in "Are you ready miss?" He asked "Yes, Thanks" Daine replied "May I take your luggage down to the stables and load them onto Mangle?" "Yes please" smiled Daine and watched as George blushed slightly. Daine watched as the door closed behind him. "Ok Kit" Daine replied, "We better go" Kitten chirped and walked towards the door, Daine followed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down in the stables, Cloud, Daine's gelding greeted her pleasantly. "Hello Cloud" Daine smiled Cloud sniffed at the girl's pocket. Daine laughed "Is that all you think about" Cloud nodded her head. Daine laughed and gave Cloud the sugar lump that was in her pocket. Quickly she saddled Cloud and led her out to where Numair was standing with the brown gelding, Mangle and is own Spots. "Are you ready love?" Numair asked as she drew nearer "Of course I'm ready or else I wouldn't be here!" Daine laughed Numair pulled a face "Very Funny!" Making sure that their bags were tied on tight enough Daine, Numair and Kitten started their journey to Pirate's Swoop!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Realms  
  
  
  
Sara watched as her daughter set off on their journey  
  
"Weiryn my love" she called He appeared next to her "Yes my love" "Can you ask Garniel if he could send Daine and Numair a dream of what's to come, then maybe they will be alright when it is time to pass though?" Sara smiled "I shall talk to Garniel then" he kissed Sara quickly and disappeared "Safe travelling Daine" Sara whispered, "I shall see you soon"  
  
A/N: Cool another chapter finished I hope this one is enjoyable! Who is the mysterious guest? If you want to find out better reply! (hee hee just kidding ^_-) But if you want to find out who it is then keep tuned!  
  
*~*Kitty Kat*~* 


	3. Dilemma

Return To The Realms Chapter 3: Dilemma  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own anything to do with the Tamora Pierce characters. but I'm saving up! ^^  
  
A/N: Ok Georgy! I'll take your word for it there will be more George! And I'll try and add Ozorne Agent 007 Thanks anyway for your reviews guys! On with chapter 3.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Guestrooms, Pirates Swoop, Daine's Room  
  
In her dream Daine woke up to the smell of Musk and freshly cleaned cotton. Still dozy she looked around and realized that this wasn't the guestroom that she had fallen asleep in. Looking around Daine's eyes fell on the doorframe there stood her ma. Sara smiled and in a dreamy, distant voice she said, "Hello Sweetie" Sara smiled "Ma?" was Daine's whisper Sara smiled "Yes and I came to tell you that when the moon is full Weiryn and I shall pull you and Numair though to the Realms" Daine smiled a dozy smile "Really Ma?" Really, Really" Sara smiled back Daine smelt the musky smell again and smiled at the Badger "Hello Badger" She yawned The Badger God nudged her and replied "Get some sleep kit, you will need all your strength when you pass though" Daine winced as she remembered the last time that she was in the Realms "Does Numair know?" Daine could feel sleep coming "Yes, He is having a dream like this right now, Weiryn is speaking to him" "Oh" Daine snuggled back down under the covers "Good luck sweetie" Sara said as she kissed Daine's forehead Daine smiled and fell asleep  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Guestrooms, Pirates Swoop, Numair's Room  
  
Numair tossed and turned in his bed, He was having a dream that Weiryn, Daine's father was telling him that when the next full moon is in place Daine and Himself would be transported to the Realms Of The Gods. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dining Hall Pirates Swoop Current Occupants: Daine, Numair, Sir Lady Alanna of Barony Olau and Pirates Swoop, Knight of the Realm and King's Champion, The Lioness (A/N: Sorry if I forgot anything! It's such a long title. how does she remember it?) And Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop  
  
Everybody was eating breakfast when George, (^^hee hee) Numair's new servant burst though the doors. Alanna looked up from her meal "What is it laddybuck?" She asked with a sigh Baron George laid a hand over Alanna's, George bowed "No Milady I'm here to speak to Master Numair" Daine's heart skipped a beat What if Numair was sent away? Will he be able to come to the Realms with her? Numair stood and walked out with George saying, "What is it?" Daine resumed eating. Alanna looked at Daine and smiled "It couldn't have been that important otherwise they would have left at a run" Daine looked up at the Lady Knight and smiled "Thanks" Alanna grinned "Now eat up your breakfast before it gets cold!" Baron George sniggered and received a glare from Alanna, Daine couldn't hold back a laugh. Baron George leaned over and whispered into her ear "She sounds like a proper mother" Daine laughed and continued her breakfast  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later Numair returned looking completely exhausted. Daine ran over and gave him a big bear hug (A/N: hee hee ^^) Numair laughed and kissed her passionately, Daine felt instantly giddy, "I was only away for a few hours, what will you be like when I'm called away for longer?" Daine looked up at him "I couldn't bare it" she whispered Numair laughed again and kissed her more softly "You know what" he whispered "What?" Daine asked "I couldn't bare losing you either!" Daine blushed "Oh Numair! I love you" And they kissed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dungeons, Under Ground, Pirates Swoop  
  
Ozorne the reincarnated Stormwing sat on a perch looking into a puddle of magic, He watched as his partner ran to do fetch Daine's lover, Ozorne grinned as he saw Daine sitting there, Her smoky, brown curls flowing, He watched as his partner drew Numair away, "Soon." He whispered "Soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Guestrooms, Pirates Swoop, Daine's Rooms  
  
Daine sat on her bed chatting to the native wildlife, Normally she would have shape-shifted but today she stayed in her rooms as Numair had said. Kitten sat next to her discovering the use of Daine's new chain mail that was given to her by the Lioness "just in case" Daine was happily chatting to some squirrels when there was a knock at her door. Quickly apologizing to the Squirrels Daine raced back to Daine "Come in!" she called Alanna's head poked in "Daine may I talk?" Alanna's face looked worried "What is it?" Daine stood up Alanna walked in looking shamefaced "Daine, I think you better sit down" A tone in Alanna's voice made Daine sit down quickly "I hate to say this but." "What?" "He's back!" "Who?" "Ozorne my girl!" Alanna replied All Daine could do was gasp  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weiryn's Hut The Realms of The Gods  
  
Sara gasped "Oh no!" Weiryn appeared "what is it?" The mysterious guest replied "Ozorne. He's back" Weiryn looked shocked "Daine." he muttered Sara turned to him "We must bring Daine though quickly!" "I'll see what I can do" He hurried off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Yay another chapter finished! Hope you like it! Please R&R! if u have any suggestions I'm open to them! Thanks everyone!)  
  
*~*Kitty Kat*~* 


End file.
